The surface of a translucent component used for various products has an antireflection film having high light transmission and low reflectance. Such an antireflection film is manufactured for a wide variety of purposes, for example, prevention of a mirroring effect due to surface reflection in front screens of automobiles, glass for buildings, and panels for displays, prevention of multiple interferences in lenses for cameras and glasses, and improvement of photoelectric conversion efficiency by reducing reflectance.
Various antireflection films have been proposed to date, and from the perspective of antireflection performance, multilayer interference films (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, etc.) and porous films (see Patent Documents 3 and 4, etc.) are generally considered to be favorable.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-017544    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. H10-508113    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H7-300346    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-281802